


Couple of... 3?

by multipleminds



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blushing, Curiosity, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipleminds/pseuds/multipleminds
Summary: “You know something weird I noticed today?” Pam asked Jim during their ride home. “What?” he asked. “I caught Dwight staring at me several times today. I even went to the restroom to check if my hair looked weird or something.” She told him. “Did he, really? You think he’s got a crush on you or something?” Jim said ironically, but both he and Pam blushed over that idea.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Daycare Center

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting in AO3! Also, English is not my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes (I used Grammarly to check it but maybe I didn't pay attention to some detail). This story is complete and I will release all chapters today! Enjoy :)

“Morning, Dwight” Jim says as Dwight walks past him and sits on his chair. “Good Morning, Jim. Pam.” Pam looks up from her computer screen and nods at him showing a soft smile.

The office is silent. Michael has been strangely quiet in his office, and everyone else is very busy with work. It’s the end of the semester and the branch numbers haven’t been good. Sabre has just bought Dunder Mifflin and Scranton is under a lot of pressure because Corporate expects them to keep up the outstanding work they had been doing.

“Today you have to…” Jim says looking at Pam. “I know” she replies, with a sad look on her face. “What’s with all the bemoaning?” Dwight asks. “I haven’t made any big sales, and Michael told me Gabe talked to him about my numbers. If I can’t sell more they’ll let me go.” Pam explained. Jim looked down at his keyboard. He felt very sorry for his wife. He is a good salesman and tried to help her but it wasn’t enough. Because they have a 6 month-old baby at home, they’ve both been very tired and haven’t been able to sell as much. Especially Jim, who was once a top salesman, was only above Andy and Pam. And that didn’t mean much.

The day was passing by very slowly and Jim was waiting for a client to call back, so he decided to prank Dwight. He wasn’t awake enough to focus on sales paperwork anyways. “Hey, Dwight, don’t be rude and answer the man.” “Wha… what man, Jim?” “The one in the reception. He’s asking for you.” Dwight looked at the reception and saw no one. “Stop it, Jim, there is no one there.” He said with an annoyed face. “Oh my god, Dwight, come talk to him” Erin said getting in on the prank and Jim winked discreetly at her. Dwight looked back and forth between Jim and Erin, clearly confused. Then, he got up and walked towards the reception, looking at the office door and saying. “Hello, sir. What can I do for you?”. At this point, both Erin and Jim are already laughing. Dwight noticed it was a prank and walks back to his desk, slapping Jim in the back of his neck. “Ouch!” Jim says ironically. Even though that had been a very simple prank, it was worth it. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was the client. “Jim Halpert. Yes. I understand. Thank you so much”. Jim had lost the sale, it was a big one. He looks at Pam with a disappointed look on his face, and she gives him a comforting smile, followed by a sigh.

Meanwhile, Dwight observes them, noticing that the couple hasn’t been doing so well at work and, honestly, they didn’t seem to be so passionate about each other anymore. Must be the baby stress, he thought.

A few hours later, Dwight got hungry and decided to get something from the vending machine. As he enters the break room, he sees Pam eating lunch by herself. He sits next to her and stays silent for a few seconds. “So, how are things?” he asks, trying to make small talk but, deep down, he was a bit worried. Pam hadn’t been her bubbly self lately, she didn’t even engage in the prank earlier. “Just… you know. Cece has been demanding lately. And we haven’t found a daycare center around here yet, so my mom has been covering for us… but we can’t ask her to keep doing this forever…” Pam looks up and looking into Dwight’s eyes but quickly looks away. For a second, he could also feel all the stress she was under. “I would help if I could, but working here and managing this building and the farm takes up all my time. Maybe…” He says with a certain look on his face, almost as if he’d had a brilliant idea “…maybe you could drop her out at Schrute Farms. In my family, the youngest child raises the older ones. Mose could do a decent job watching Cece, and when I got home I would inspect his work.” Dwight suggested. Pam pretended to consider it but replied “That’s a tempting offer, Dwight, really. But what if something happened to her and we had to rush there? It’s too far away from the office. Thank you, though!” She finished with a reassuring look. After that, she got up because she had finished her lunch and headed to the bathroom. Dwight remained in the break room, lost in thought.

At the end of the day, Jim hadn’t managed to make any more sales. Every “no” was demotivating. Pam had managed to make 3 sales, so that day was not a total waste, but it still wasn’t good enough to keep her job safe. She’d have to work harder the next day. “Halperts, wait up” Dwight called as Jim got his coat from his chair, and Pam headed to the door. They turned their attention to the speaking man. “I’ve made a decision that I believe you will appreciate.” he paused to build up the expectation. “I’ve decided to open a daycare center. Right here. At this exact building. For a noticeably low price.” Pam and Jim looked at each other with excitement. “Wow, Dwight, that’s amazing!” Pam said with a large smile on her face. “When will it be available?” “Well, Jim, I’ve already ordered my men to start working, fast. So in about two weeks, it will be ready for use. But do not worry, I’m feeling extra helpful today, so, until the daycare center opens, I’ll be paying for a sitter for Cece. Consider that my Christmas present or something.” Dwight finished. At that moment, Pam was so surprised and happy that she jumped and hugged Dwight, causing the tall man to take a few steps back so he wouldn’t fall. Jim raised his eyebrows and glanced at the camera. “Thank you so much!” Pam said ending the hug. “Thanks, man” Jim said giving Dwight a pat on the shoulder, then reached for Pam’s hand and they left the office hoping that this could mean they’d be getting a break from this very stressful moment they’ve been going through.

The couple had left, but Dwight was still standing there. Sure, he knew they’d be relieved with the news, but he didn’t expect such a _warm_ thank you. He knew that for those moments Pam spent hugging him, he blushed. He wasn’t sure why, though. Maybe it was because he’d never had any intense gestures with Pam before. But he liked the idea that he’d made his friends’ day a little bit better. Dwight doesn’t have any children of his own, but he knows how overwhelming they can be, he has a big family. He turned the lights off and was the last one to leave the office. It usually was Michael, but Dwight has a copy of every key from the building, so he can also close the office.

“I’m relieved Jim, really. In two weeks we will be working without worry about my mom being tired. Cece will be right here with us in the building!” Pam said on the ride home. “Right. That’s if Dwight can build a child-safe zone.” The husband replied jokingly, looking over to Pam. She chuckled. When they stopped at a red light, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead. They were going to be ok. The lights turned green and soon after they were home.

The next morning, the couple walked into the office with a little bit of hope in their eyes. “Morning, guys!” Erin said, cheerfully. “Morning, Erin.” Jim said walking over to his desk. “Good morning!” Pam replied. They proceeded to work normally until Michael came out of his office and clapped his hands together saying “Conference room, guys. 5 minutes!”.

“BIG SALE” Michael wrote on the paper board as everyone settled in. “So” he started “who knows what this meeting is about?”. Andy raised his hand. “Yes, Andy?” “Something to do with a big sale, boss?” “That is correct!” Michael said. With that, Dwight sat straight on his chair. He loved big sales. He was, after all, the best salesman in the office. “Here is the thing: this will be our biggest sale of the year. Santa is giving us a present!" Michael chuckled, then continued "It’s a big newspaper company from Philadelphia and they’ve recently dropped their contract with an old paper supplier. This is our chance to get our numbers back up. Because of that, I need my two best men on the job. Dwight and Jim. You will be staying at Philly for 3 days. We need this sale. The future of this entire branch, all our families, it’s all in your hands now. But no pressure, I’m sure you’ll be great.” Michael finished and Jim looked uncomfortable. Pam rubbed her husband’s back as a way of saying _“you got this”_. The room was silent for a few seconds until Kelly spoke up “This doesn’t make any sense. Jim’s numbers suck and I’ve been getting a lot of complaints from his clients He’s been messing up orders. Send Stanley instead.” She said crossing her arms. “No, thank you.” Stanley looked up from his crossword puzzle and answered, quickly turning his attention back to the magazine on his hand. “Wha- no. Jim has been a great salesman for many years now. He just lost his way a little bit… but I’m sure this mission will help with that! Oh, one more thing. This newspaper company will also be meeting with salesmen from other paper companies the same week. You gotta be better than all of them. But I’m sure you’ll be.” “Of course, Michael.” Dwight said with his puffed chest, clearly enjoying all the compliments. Dwight knows he’s the man for the job. He’s a little bit worried about Jim, to be honest, but he’ll manage. He has no other option, right?

For Pam and Jim’s sales, that day was a little bit more productive. Pam had made 8 sales that day. She finished the day proud. Jim had made 17. More than Pam, but still a low number for him. “Pack your things, Halpert. I expect you to be ready at 7 am on Monday. I’ll be driving.” Dwight said and left the office. It was Friday and he had no plans for the weekend, but he wanted to get home fast and plan everything for the trip. He wanted to leave early to arrive at Philly early.

“You know something weird I noticed today?” Pam asked Jim during their ride home. “What?” he asked. “I caught Dwight staring at me several times today. I even went to the restroom to check if my hair looked weird or something.” She told him. “Did he, really? You think he’s got a _crush_ on you or something?” Jim said ironically, but both he and Pam blushed over that idea. They pretended they didn’t notice. “Yeah, sure. He’s got a crush on me now. My _I-gave-birth-6-months-ago_ version. If he was to have a crush on me, it would’ve happened when I was still attractive.” Pam said jokingly, but a touch of pain could be heard in her voice. “Hey. You are just as pretty as ever. Actually, you get prettier every day. My pretty, hot, smart, beautiful, crush-of-Dwight wife.” Jim said looking deeply into her eyes and giving her a fast kiss because he was driving.

When they got home, they saw that the sitter Dwight had paid for them managed to put Cece to sleep. Those situations were rare, Pam’s mom hardly ever achieved that, so they usually had to deal with a very grumpy baby when they got home. The sitter went home and they showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. This time, they had the house to themselves. So they decided to have some much-needed fun. They started by making popcorn and sitting down to watch a movie on the couch. They were wrapped around a blanket, Pam had her head laying on Jim’s shoulder. A few minutes into the movie, Jim started brushing his thumb slightly on Pam’s arm. She understood the “signal” and started to slide her hand down her husband’s chest and stomach. Soon, her hands were on his zipper but, before she could open it, he lifted her chin so that she could look up at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, before Jim initiated a kiss. It started as a soft, slow kiss, but it quickly grew into something more intense. They hadn’t been getting much action since Cece’s birth, so they both needed this. _Desperately_. The kiss grew hotter and hotter, and Pam’s hand, that was on Jim’s zipper before, had already opened it and removed the man’s belt. As Pam worked on Jim, he did the same to her under the blankets. They kept kissing each other to control the moans and groans they were making. Pam quickened her rhythm and Jim slipped a finger inside of her and made slow in-and-out movements. She had to bite her lip to restrain her moans. Pam was pleased with what Jim was doing so far, but as he kissed her neck and sucked on it, leaving small marks, she was eager for more. She leaned into Jim’s ear and whispered a very breathy “please, jim…”. “Tell me what you want” he said with a low and breathy voice. “I _need_ you inside of me.” She looked right into his eyes. “Please, Jim” she repeated. Jim wanted to tease her for a little longer but the hungry look in her eyes made it hard for him to contain himself. They changed positions and she was now sitting on his lap, pants on the floor, and panties down her knee. Before entering her, Jim held her on that position briefly, and said “I love you, Beesly”. She smiled and replied “I love you too, Halpert”. They kissed each other and, as they did it, Pam started riding Jim. She had her nails leaving scratch marks on his back, and he guided her holding her waist. Their rhythm grew faster, and Pam warned “I’m coming”. Not much later she came, and Jim came after her. They kissed again, this time softly and slowly because they were both tired. They fell asleep on the couch cuddling, then woke up in the middle of the night and went to bed.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell, Jim? Are you sexting Pam while sitting right next to me?” Jim tried to lock his phone screen but Dwight got it from his hand. He didn’t scroll up to read all the texts, just the last one was enough to confirm his suspicions. Jim pulled up a blanket and tried to hide the very obvious hard-on he had. Dwight’s eyes flickered between Jim’s face and the blanket. He hadn’t noticed *that*.

The weekend went by fast at the Halpert’s. When it was Sunday night Jim was finishing packing his bags for the early trip in the morning. He was still mad at the fact that he would spend 3 days on a row with Dwight and was still worried he’d blow the sale. Pam walked into the room holding Cece and said “Babe?”. Jim looked up at her and found a confused, and almost embarrassed, look on his wife’s face. “Yeah?” he asked. “I was thinking… about what you said on the car the other day…” she waited to see if Jim would know what she meant, but he didn’t. “About Dwight. And his possible crush on me.” She explained. “Oh. Yeah, what about it?” “Could you… find out if it’s true? I mean I’m just curious and since you will be spending 3 days with him you could-” she got cut off by Jim, who said “Wow. Beesly and Schrute. That sounds like a good couple.” he joked and, once again, both of them blushed at that thought. “I mean I just wanna know because if that’s the case I’ll have to be careful around him not to send any mixed signals, you know?” she concluded. Jim thought about it and answered “I guess that makes sense”. She smiled and placed Cece on her crib to help her husband finish packing.

On the next morning, at 7 am sharp, Dwight parked his car in front of the couple’s house and rang the bell. Jim opened the door, still groggy because he’d woken up 30 minutes before. Pam was also up and looked equally tired. “Let’s go, we’re already late” Dwight said. “Well, good morning to you too” Jim replied. “Bye, honey. Good luck!” Pam said giving Jim a peck on the lips before he turned away and closed the door.

Jim put his bag on the backseat of the car and sat on the passenger’s seat. It was only for 3 days, so he didn’t need more than 1 bag. Dwight, on the other hand, was taking many bags. One of them was full, and labeled “self-defense weapons”. The ride to Philly was mostly silent. Jim would put on music but Dwight would complain about his “bad music taste” so he just gave up at some point. Jim’s mind was wondering to many interesting places. Then, he remembered his wife’s request: find out if Dwight has a crush on her. Jim decided to start his mission, he didn’t have anything better to do anyway. “So, Dwight” Jim initiated the conversation and waited for an answer. Instead, Dwight just nodded slightly as if he said “I’m listening”. “Like… in the past… like 2 years ago or something… did you think Pam was… hot?” Jim asked. Dwight's eyes widened, he was not expecting that question. He also blushed a little bit, but Jim didn’t notice. “I think Pamela has always been a woman above Scranton average. Why do you ask?” Jim thought about Dwight’s answer, which seemed to be very calculated. Also, Dwight said “has always been”, which means he still thinks she’s above Scranton average nowadays. “Nothing, I was just curious.” “You were curious if I used to think your wife was hot?” “Yep” Jim replied, ending the conversation. He decided to update Pam texting her. Dwight got suspicious of the random question.

JIM: got good information

PAM: already??? spill it!

JIM: I asked if he thought you were hot like 2 years ago (before we got together) and he said yes

PAM: oh, that’s a start!

JIM: but there is more - the way he phrased it makes me think he still thinks you’re hot

PAM: really??? interesting

JIM: yeah

PAM: but thinking someone is hot doesn’t mean having a crush on them. dig more.

JIM: will do

PAM: I wish you were here. the office is lonely without you

JIM: I really wish you were here too

PAM: love you <3

JIM: love you too

Back at the office, Pam felt her face get warm as she read Jim’s texts implying that Dwight thinks she’s hot. Not only it helps her with her self-esteem (which has been really low since she gave birth) but it also makes her… intrigued. Suddenly, her mind wandered off to a scenario where she dated Dwight instead of Jim. She can’t say she didn’t like it, but it felt a little off. When she realized what she’d been thinking, she censored herself and resumed to work. She had already made 5 sales and it was still 11 am. This seems like it’s going to be a good day.

The boys arrived at the hotel they were going to stay for 3 days. It wasn’t a very expensive hotel but it wasn’t cheap either. Jim got his bag and walked into the hotel lobby, while Dwight had a hard time carrying all his bags. At the reception, the older man spoke first “Hello, we have rooms under the names Schrute and Halpert”. The receptionist typed the names on the computer to look for their reservations. She paused for a few seconds and seemed to be double-checking something. “I’m sorry. It’s one room under the names Schrute and Dwight”. “Are you sure?” Jim asked and the woman nodded. He turned to Dwight and whispered “Do you think Michael messed up the reservations?” “Obviously” Dwight answered, clearly looking annoyed. “We’ll take it” he said, getting the room key from the receptionist and heading to the elevator. Jim walked with him but was silent. Not only they’d spent a lot of time together for 3 days on a row, but they’d also have to share the same room. When they opened the bedroom door, Jim’s chin dropped and Dwight let out a heavy sigh. The room only had one bed, they’d have to share it. Unbelievable, right? “We’ll have to set some ground rules” Dwight said. “Really? We’re not children. I believe we know how to respect each other’s space and privacy” Jim said annoyed “Just… settle in. We have our first meeting this afternoon and we need to plan what to say.” he finished.

Dwight nodded and tried to organize his many bags in a way they wouldn’t be in the way. After they’d both settled in, they sat on the bed to discuss the later meeting. Dwight had his little notebook in his hand to take notes. “This afternoon we have a meeting with…” Jim started “The manager of the biggest branch of the newspaper company in the area. If it goes well, we’ll have another meeting on Tuesday with their CEO and maybe become their official paper supplier for all regions” Dwight said. “Right” Jim replied. They spent about 40 minutes discussing talking points and strategies. When they were done, they were both hungry, so Jim suggested they had lunch at a restaurant nearby. “Sure, let me just shower first. Earlier today I had to feed the animals and it got a little nasty. Didn’t have time to shower before the trip” Dwight said. Jim was scrolling through his phone so he just let out a “Mm” as the other man headed to the bathroom.

The hot water hit Dwight’s back, giving him a wave of relaxation he could feel in his entire body. He washed off the little bit of dirt that was on his legs and arms. He felt his thoughts wandering to the car trip and thinking it over. He remembered Jim’s question about Pam. Why would he ask that about the woman who is now his wife? And so out of the blue? Was that Jim trying to play with him? He didn’t have the answers to any of those questions. He just knew he was now thinking of Pam while showering. He couldn’t help but remember the hug she gave him the other day and felt his face warm up. He tried to censor his own thought and found his mind picturing that hug again, but this time it was given by Jim. He felt his face - and his body - warmer. What is happening? Why is he picturing those co-workers? “Maybe I’m just stressed about work” he said to himself. He heard Jim knocking on the door telling him to hurry up. He put on his clothes and looked at the clock. He’d spent 25 minutes showering and didn’t even notice. “Long shower, Dwight” Jim said, teasing him. “Haha, really funny, Jim. I lost track of time, that’s all” he answered. They both went out to lunch.

Back at the office, Pam’s day was going great! She was selling more than she’d been selling before, maybe because her mind wasn’t worrying about her tired mother taking care of her baby anymore. She missed Jim, though. And, surprisingly, she also missed Dwight. They didn’t use to talk much during work, she just… missed his presence. Today, her Finer Things Club was supposed to have a meeting and she was excited about it.

The boys finished their lunch and went back to the hotel room to get ready for the meeting. This time, it was Jim’s turn to shower. While in the shower, he started to feel more anxious and insecure about the sale. How would he do it? He lost his way, he didn’t know how to sell anymore. Talking about not selling, Pam hadn’t been doing great either. What if she lost her job? They wouldn’t afford to live where they currently live. What if Jim had to work 2 jobs? Then his productivity at Dunder Mifflin would decrease even more. He finished the shower with a mix of anxiety and stress, but he didn’t want to let Dwight notice that. Both of them got dressed and left for the meeting.

After a 15-minute drive to the newspaper company, they arrived. Dwight gave himself a last look in the mirror before opening the car door and stepping outside. Jim, on the other hand, didn’t move. He stayed there, his anxiety was getting the best of him, he was too insecure. “Come on, Jim” Dwight said from outside the car but received no reply. He bent over to look through the car window and saw Jim frozen in place. He went back into the car. “What’s wrong?” he asked in an almost annoyed tone. “I-I can’t do this. I’ll blow the sale, Dwight, you should go alone” Jim answered and looked down. “Nonsense. We planned this together, you’re coming” “No, I mean it, my head is not in the right place, we have better chances if you go alone” Jim replied. Dwight grabbed Jim’s face with both hands and looked into his eyes. “Look, I know things haven’t been great at work lately. Or at home. I notice things. But don’t you let this affect you that much. I’m building the daycare center. That’s one less problem you have to deal with. If you make this sale, it’ll be one less thing to go” Dwight was saying all these things, but Jim didn’t believe him. “ _Jim_ ” Dwight said with a more firm tone “Snap out of it. I believe in you. You can do this. You’re the second best salesman in that office.” Jim was now looking at Dwight directly into his eyes, and his intense gaze sent a shiver down Jim’s gut. “You can do this” the older man repeated. Jim became suddenly aware of how close their faces were. He could feel Dwight’s warm breath on his lips. He blushed. Dwight noticed and gave Jim a slightly confused look. Then, he also became aware of their proximity and blushed too. Jim noticed. They stayed like that for a few seconds. It was like neither of them had the ability to move (or they didn’t _want_ to). Then, a kid walked past their car crying and screaming something about wanting ice cream. That was the sound they needed to snap back to reality and leave the car. They walked into the building and introduced themselves to the receptionist. She asked them to wait for a few minutes because the manager was a little late. While waiting, Jim got a text from Pam.

PAM: how did it go??

JIM: it didn’t, the manager is late so we’re waiting

PAM: oh :( and hey, don’t worry, if anyone can do this, it’s you

Jim appreciated his wife’s kind words, but Dwight’s speech had been enough to make him confident again, at least for now.

JIM: thank you

PAM: oh, michael says hi!

JIM: tell him I said hi too

The receptionist calls both men, the manager is ready for them.

JIM: I gotta go, love you

PAM: love you too :)

The manager opened the door and both men walked into the room. They had a fast meeting because the manager was on a tight schedule, she was a very busy woman. But the length didn’t matter, because the meeting had been successful. She assured them they were her no.1 option so far. She still had to meet with salesmen from other paper companies, and she would call to let them know her decision the next day. Dwight and Jim left her office very pleased. Especially Jim. He was feeling more confident about himself, they did it! They decided to head back to the hotel to change before going out to a bar to celebrate their success.

Jim was wearing light blue jeans and a sweatshirt. Dwight was wearing a Battlestar Galactica t-shirt and darker jeans. They headed down to the hotel bar and ordered shots. After some time, Jim was definitely drunker than Dwight, he was both celebrating and drinking to forget about his problems. They had been talking for a long time, which was unusual since they had a frienemies type of relationship. A woman had been glancing at them for a few minutes, and she decided to make a move. She was also very drunk, so she approached them by brushing her hand on Dwight’s cheek and then sitting on Jim’s lap. And putting one arm over his shoulders. Dwight watched the woman and widened his eyes when she sat on Jim’s lap. He felt slight discomfort. “Hey, woah ok, no. Here, look” Jim said, pointing at his hand and wedding ring “married man”. The woman frowned but got up from his lap. “He’s single, though” he said talking about Dwight. The woman made her way to flirt with Dwight, but he simply said “ _No_ ” with a very serious face. The woman left annoyed. “What the hell, Dwight? She was hot, why did you send her away?” Jim said. He was very drunk. “Who does she think she is to sit on your lap without even asking for your consent?” Dwight said getting worked up. “Hey, why does this bother you that much?” “Because… you’re married. She shouldn’t have done that. _I didn’t like it_ ” Dwight finished and blushed. Maybe the last sentence was uncalled for, but his senses were blurred because of the alcohol. “She didn’t know. When I told her I was married she respectfully backed off. And you didn’t like it…?” Jim said the last part copying Dwight’s annoyed tone. “Shut up, you’ve had way too much to drink. Let’s call it a night” Dwight said ignoring Jim’s questioning tone about what he’d said. He helped his friend get up and they walked towards the elevator.

When they got to their room, both removed their shoes and sat on the bed with legs stretched on the bed. Dwight turned on the TV, some random documentary about ants was on, so he decided to watch it. Jim wasn’t interested and decided to text to text his wife. He hadn’t told her that the meeting went well yet.

JIM: are you still up?

PAM: yeah :) so, how was it?

JIM: it went perfect, we’re waiting for the manager’s call but I think we’ll get it

PAM: my perfect salesman <3 I miss you

JIM: I miss you too… is Cece down?

PAM: yeah, and I wish you were here, I was thinking of having another movie night…

She obviously didn’t mean a movie night.

JIM: really? *winky face

PAM: really. I wish you were here to kiss me. I’d run my hands through your hair…

JIM: and then what?

PAM: then I would work my way down to your belt and take it off. I’d get on my knees and let you lead with your hand

Jim started to feel himself getting harder. Pam was also feeling hot at home.

JIM: I would ask you to get up, pin you up against the wall. then I would work my hands up your thighs

PAM: keep going

JIM: then I would work you through the fabric and would kiss your neck until you were begging me for more

Pam was satisfying herself as she read the texts. Jim, sadly, couldn’t do the same. He shifted uncomfortably in bed, and Dwight started noticing.

PAM: I would ask to sit on your face. would you let me?

Jim was rock hard and left out a soft moan at the thought, but Dwight heard that. “What the hell, Jim? Are you sexting Pam while sitting right next to me?” Jim tried to lock his phone screen but Dwight got it from his hand. He didn’t scroll up to read all the texts, just the last one was enough to confirm his suspicions. Jim pulled up a blanket and tried to hide the very obvious hard-on he had. Dwight’s eyes flickered between Jim’s face and the blanket. He hadn’t noticed _that_.

PAM: jim?

PAM: honey

PAM: are you there?

Jim’s phone buzzed three times in Dwight’s hand but he didn’t give it back to him. Pam felt frustrated and decided to finish on her own. Dwight was kind of mad at Jim for the lack of boundaries, so he decided to get back at him with a prank. Dwight walked back to the bed and got up. He got closer to Jim and placed a hand on his knee. Jim watched him closely and didn’t dare to speak. “Do you want some _help_ with that?” Dwight said with a low voice and Jim swallowed his own saliva. Dwight started working his hand up Jim’s thigh and Dwight expected him to protest, but he didn’t. When his hand was almost at Jim’s crotch, the married man let out a soft moan and threw his head back a little. Dwight blushed and started feeling uncomfortable in his own pants, but he thought Jim was just messing with him, so he kept going. He got closer to Jim’s face and they were now staring at each other in the eyes. They were both feeling the effects of alcohol. They were inches away from kissing, and Jim wet his lips with his tongue. Dwight reached for Jim’s erection and gave it a soft squeeze, causing the other man to moan again, this time saying “Dwight… stop. We’re drunk.” Hearing his own name turned him on even more, but the next words asking him to stop didn’t excite him. “I-I was just m-messing with you” Dwight said nervously and backing away. “For sexting Pam when I was right next to you… you didn’t actually think we’d-” he let out a nervous laugh. “O-oh, no I know you were messing with me.”. The room became quiet and awkward. The only sound was the narrator’s voice talking about how ants divide their chores. Let it be known that the situation had gotten very real. They were both disappointed, deep down, that they had to stop. “Ok, then, I’ll… go to the restroom change” Jim said and got up from the bed. When he entered the bathroom, he wasn’t so hard anymore, that awkwardness had been a big turn off. He couldn’t help but think about how Dwight enjoyed that too. His enjoyment could be _seen, physically_. That’d been very weird. Jim also thought "Why didn’t I stop him at first? What took me so long?“. He was having mixed feelings about the whole situation. Outside of the room, Dwight was conflicted too. He thought he was just messing with Jim, but now it was clear that he had enjoyed what happened too. First, he blushes talking about Pam and builds a daycare center literally just for her. Now, he does this with Jim and actually enjoys it. What was it with this couple? ”Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally ok with being bisexual“ Dwight thought to himself having an inner monologue. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he was feeling those things for Jim and Pam Halpert. The closest thing he had to friends. Of course, he’d never act on it.


	3. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dwight, there is no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it” She started and Dwight tensed up. “Do you have a crush on us?”

Jim was taking a long time to come out of the bathroom, so Dwight muted the TV, changed into his PJ’s and tried to sleep. It took him some time because his mind was filled with dirty thoughts that he had to keep blocking. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep. Jim, on the other hand, decided to tell Pam about what had happened. He called her and told her why he stopped answering her, what Dwight had done, and, most importantly, he was _honest_ with her. He told her about how he’d felt during that situation. He was ashamed but their marriage had been built on honesty and that wasn’t going to change now. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I just had to say it. Please forgive me.” Jim pleaded on the phone. “Why are you apologizing? You stopped him, so you didn’t do anything wrong. And you were drunk. I get it” his wife answered. “But, if we’re being completely honest here…” Pam continued, but sounded hesitant “…I’ve felt attracted to Dwight too. So you’re not alone” “When did that happen?” Jim sounded surprised. “Hm… last week I guess?” Pam said. “Oh, so it’s pretty recent, isn’t it?” Jim asked rhetorically. They were silent with each other on the phone for a few seconds, until Pam decided to speak up “So… where does that leave us?” She asked, scared of her husband’s answer. “I mean, I love you. I don’t love Dwight. It’s just an attraction.” “Yeah, same here… although I care a little bit about him, I mean, how sweet was it that he decided to build the daycare center just because of our situation with Cece? I mean, he’s gonna make a profit out of it, of course, but he made the decision after I vented to him about how things were difficult at home” Pam explained. “Oh, I didn’t know about that conversation. So yeah, I guess I do care a little bit about Dwight. But it’s not like I wanna leave you or anything.” Jim said. Although he was sobering up, there was still a considerable amount of alcohol in his system, helping him say all the things he wishes he said when he was sober. “I don’t wanna leave you either, Jim. I’ll always love you.” Pam answered reassuring him that they were going to be ok. “We should discuss it with Dwight when you guys come back home. I mean, you did say he was also… hm… enjoying everything that happened, he got jealous of that woman hitting on you, he thinks I’m hot…” Pam listed those things trying to prove her point. “I agree, we should talk when we get back there.” Jim ended. “I gotta go to bed, I’m really tired. Hey, I love you.” Pam said on the other side of the call. “Same. Love you, Beesly.” Jim said and hung up. That was it, then. They were gonna discuss their situation with Dwight. Also, did that mean that Jim is bisexual? He wasn’t sure, and was honestly too tired to think much about that, so he went to bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning, they got the call. The manager had decided to go with Dunder Mifflin as their paper supplier. 1/2 mission accomplished. Also, Dwight and Jim didn’t talk about what had happened the night before, but things weren’t weird between them. Jim wanted to make sure Dwight had a crush on both him and his wife, so he made little comments and gestures to try to get a reaction out of him. First, he made comments about how pretty Pam was and mentioned briefly that their romantic life was back on track. Dwight seemed uncomfortable with the topic but he didn’t stop Jim. Actually, he blushed a lot during that specific conversation. Later that evening, they met with the CEO of the newspaper company, who didn’t even wait to call them later. She said she found Jim charismatic and smart and Dwight extremely professional, and that made her close the deal pretty quickly. She knew her business would be safe with those men as her paper suppliers. As they left her office and entered their car, Jim gave Dwight a kiss on the cheek, which caught the other man by surprise but, again, he didn’t protest against it and blushed. During the ride back to the hotel, they called Michael, who put on music to celebrate as they heard it over the phone. They also heard Michael announcing their closed deal to the office, and everybody cheered. That was a huge sale, it was gonna impress Corporate and save the branch. Jim hung up the phone, as he saw that Pam was calling. “Hey” he picked up her call. “Congratulations, you too! I knew you had it in you.” “Thank you, Pam” Dwight said very formally. “Ah, my boys, I’m proud” That comment made both men’s faces warm up. She did it on purpose, she knew she’d get that reaction from them, even if she couldn’t see them. “I gotta go back to work, but I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” “Ok, bye. Love you” said Jim. “Bye babe” she hung up.

They drove to the hotel, had something to eat, packed their bags, and went to sleep. They had to leave very early to Scranton the next morning.

Their ride back was silent. Jim was anxious. He knew they’d have “the talk” when they arrived. It was almost lunchtime when they arrived at the office and were received with many “congratulations” and a party. It was like any other party in the office. There wasn’t alcohol because it was midday and, honestly, that was probably for the best. Meredith has been having some issues so they’re cutting down on the alcohol for the parties.

When Jim saw Pam, they hugged and she gave him a very sweet and delicate kiss. For Dwight, a hug. “Thank you for taking care of him when you were there” she whispered on Dwight’s ear so Jim couldn’t listen. Dwight felt a bit guilty with her comment, considering what had happened between him and her husband, but he didn’t let it show. The party was going as usual, Andy had brought his guitar so he was playing some calming music, Ryan and Kelly were eating each other’s faces off in the corner of the conference room, Michael was going around telling all jokes possible, trying to impress Holly. Pam looked at Jim, who was talking to Oscar and turned her head to the side, asking him to go over there. He went, already feeling more anxious because he knew what this was about. “It’s time” she said. “Ok” he tensed up and let out a sigh. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok, don’t worry.” She said, rubbing his arm trying to comfort him. “Hey, Dwight, will you come here for a second, please?” She called. Dwight was talking to Creed about survival skills, but he excused himself and walked over to the couple.

They walked outside of the conference room to have some privacy. They went over to accounting, a place no one could see or listen to them. “What is this about?” Dwight asked, afraid he was in trouble and that Pam was mad at him. “Dwight, there is no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it” She started and Dwight tensed up. “Do you have a crush on us?” Pam asked, letting out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. “I-wha-” Dwight couldn’t form his words, so Pam helped “It’s ok if you do. We’ve got a crush on you too.” She said, looking at Jim and then back at Dwight. The husband just nodded. “How, how did you know?” Dwight asked. Now, it was Jim’s turn to speak. “Well, you did say my wife is hot and built a daycare center after she talked to you. Oh, also, you tried to give me a hand job the other night, don’t you remember?” Jim said jokingly. Dwight looked at Pam surprised and asked “You know about this?”. “Yeah, and honestly, I think it’s pretty hot.” She said and both men felt their faces warm-up. “So what do we do now?” Jim asks. “I think we can try this. The three of us, we can take things slowly and see where it goes.” She said, looking back and forth between them. She gave Jim a peck on the lips. And then she did the same to Dwight. The couple could see the other man’s cheeks become pink. “Now, you two” Pam said. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Jim leaned forward and sealed lips with Dwight. Dwight, who hadn’t moved until now trying to process everything that was going on, now moved his hands to hold Jim’s face. They stayed like that for a few seconds and could hear Pam saying “Aww” in the back. Jim took a step back and smiled shyly at Dwight, who did the same. And they returned to the party, all three of them feeling a mix of happiness and excitement.

And that was it, they were now a couple of three.


End file.
